leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-4087642-20140209013950/@comment-5456837-20140212203325
First of all, do not listen to anyone saying that Hybrid is bad. Hybrid champions were always best when fully itemized, but Kayle does not necessarily have to itemize for hybrid, therefore hybrid might not be optimal in all games. That being said, every Kayle you play will be in really good shape when it comes to damage and late game. AP Kayle has the most utility and burst. As AP Kayle normally builds CDR, her rotation is more readily available than her other kits. Her damage is also mostly magic, meaning that she shreds most carries and assassins as they cannot afford to stack magic resist. Her heals are extremely strong late game and her ultimate is almost always up for team fights. So what's wrong with this? Strong autoattacks are good, a lot of burst and crazy utility? There actually isn't anything bad with this, the only real problem is AP Kayle crushes squishies and not really too many others. She can't kite as well as others because of her long cooldowns, so getting cc'd by one person usually means death if she gets focused. AD Kayle is basically having another AD Carry with insane on-hit damage and invulnerability. AD Kayle normally builds Zephyr and/or Trinity Force, meaning that she is going to be really slippery. AD Kayle can also build Black Cleaver to hit even harder. AD Carries do not fall off late game, but having an AD Carry that does a lot of magic damage and has passive resist shred isn't a bad thing at all, especially when you consider her get out of jail free card that no one else has. Her only problem is that her attack range isn't permanent, meaning that for X amount of seconds (usually between 1 and 4) after her E is on cooldown she does NOTHING. So what is Hybrid Kayle? As many people have said, she has somewhat mediocre burst, and similar sustained damage to AP Kayle. So why play her? For anyone that plays hybrid champions, you already know how amazing they are at dueling once they get itemized. Kayle exemplifies this aspect of hybrids dramatically. Rivaling Jax, Hybrid Kayle can duel just about anyone in the game with her kit. She will have good sustain with Gunblade and Guinsoo's, and her W. She has high attack speed with Triforce, Zephyr, and Guinsoo's Passive, shes slippery with all the free movement speed and huge movement speed buff. She can chain slow with Gunblade being up every 6 seconds or so (although, no one should escape her ridiculous movement speed). So why does no one play Hybrid Kayle, or build people hybrid in general? It is because all of their power is invisible. Instead of having huge burst or huge sustained damage, you have okay burst and really good sustained damage. THAT is the problem. Hybrid Kayle does not excel at sustained damage, but you sure as hell aren't beating her if you send someone else with sustained damage against her. Any squishies with be obliterated and tankier champions simply won't be able to catch her. She does not excel at burst either. Trinity Force is good I guess, but you just aren't instantly killing people with Q and Trinity Force. But, SHE WILL BEAT EVERY BURST CHAMPION IN THE GAME (besides Kha, but that's due to stealth rather than the fact that Kha has burst). Invisible power is hard for people to acknowledge. Hybrid Kayle takes a bit longer to kill, but Hybrid Kayle uses the kit better than anyone else. TL:DR Hybrid Kayle (and Hybrid champions in general) cannot receive recognition due to have no visible strengths when in reality, their biggest strength is having no visible weakness (besides chain cc, but that applies to everyone besides Olaf). Most hybrid champions are crippled by attack speed debuffs, but those are few and far between and these champions have so much attack speed that the debuffs aren't as strong as they appear. Also, sustain OP, so they can just avoid damage until the debuff wears off. If you want to see raw damage, Play AP Kayle. If you want to dominant lane and end the game quickly, pick up AD Kayle. If you know a game is going to last 40 min+, give Hybrid a try.